


Smooth Operator

by roguewonder



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewonder/pseuds/roguewonder
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Kudos: 3





	Smooth Operator

Cassian was late for work again, not to mention he hadn’t slept all night, but that wasn’t going to stop him from getting coffee. Cassian foolishly didn’t order ahead of time, so he was stuck silently panicking as he waited with all the patrons for their orders. 

He caught the eye of someone else also waiting, his cool style making him look like a model: long mohair coat with fitted trousers, sleek brogues and oversized glasses and long messy hair pulled up into a high bun. Not to mention Cassian caught a wiff of the man’s cologne every now and then and it was driving Cassian wild. 

Conversely, Cassian had barely managed to find a suit from the back of his closet that passed for acceptable, his busy schedule just not allowing him to have time to make a trip to the dry cleaners or even update his wardrobe. 

They called out his order and he smiled at the barista as he took it and ran out, sipping as he got in his car. Sweet, sweet caffeine. 

By the time Cassian sat down at his desk, he was already swamped with paper work. He sat his coffee down and realized that they had taken the wrong coffee. Bodhi, was the name on the cup. Cassian smiled at the unique name, and couldn’t help but wonder if it belonged to the fashionable guy waiting with him. His smile grew when he realized they ordered the same thing.

Mid-afternoon, Cassian’s coffee was long gone and the empty cup was discarded in the garbage can. The day was so busy, he longed for another cup. Calculating the time, he realized he could make it to the coffee shop and back with a few minutes to spare if he ordered ahead.

Cassian rushed inside and much to surprise and delight, he saw the same gentleman from earlier, waiting on his drink again. He did a double-take when he saw Cassian and smiled. 

“Hey. Uh...you actually took my coffee this morning. Guess we ordered the same thing. And we both have an addiction.”

Cassian felt a light blush creep across his cheeks. “So I take it you’re Bodhi?” 

The man nodded. “Cassian?”

Cassian smiled as he nodded back. “It’s nice to meet you, Bodhi.”

“Nice to meet you, too, coffee order twin. I know this is super informal of me, but here’s my business card,” Bodhi said, digging out his wallet and handing a card over to Cassian. “I’m not trying to solicit or anything, but it’s got my number on it.”

Cassian groaned internally as he realized he didn’t have any cards of his own on him. 

“I don’t have any on me but I’ll shoot you a message when I’m back at the office so you’ll have my number.”

“I look forward to it,” Bodhi said with a smile that made Cassian blush. 


End file.
